


Book 2: Log 2

by akgerhardt



Series: Void of Life [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: (This log is under construction- please check back later!)





	Book 2: Log 2

facebook, twitter, and tumblr: akgerhardt 


End file.
